And In The End?
by EvilChinchilla
Summary: We will never turn out backs on one another." "We will walk forward and persevere." "We will never abandon one another." "We will never fall apart." "We will always be conneted." "And in the end...?" Yullen!


Disclaimer: The dictionary says it means that I don't own it. Such a pity.

* * *

And In the End...?

_We will never turn our backs to one another._

That silent vow had been made between the two male exorcists. The small bond that had turned their love hate relationship into something more; something God would never approve of but something that consoled the two. Though much was stacked against their relationship and though it was frowned on by many they continued to stride forward with one another, side by side through the dark times.

_We will walk forward and persevere._

Often Allen was ridiculed about corrupting the Japanese Exorcist. The cursed boy was supposedly the main cause for the corruption. More than once did Kanda hear Allen cry about this. The boy was succumbing into insanity in attempts to escape the agony the Order was causing him. Kanda knew and felt Allen's mind running away from reality, trying his best to keep his lover as clean as possible. It was far too late for Kanda to be called clean. Kanda had killed to get what he wanted; Kanda had fallen for someone of his own gender and Kanda would be damned if his Moyashi would push him away because of some pitiful words the assholes of the Order said.

He would calm the breaking boy and he would tenderly kiss the fallen soldier. Kanda would then smile his small smile, showing it was okay. And soon…things didn't look so bleak as Allen originally thought.

_We will never abandon one another._

If one was hurt then the other was hurt. Much like the time when the snow haired angel had emotionally broke down. Kanda had been there to console the broken boy who's wings had been clipped and his fate sealed shut. He had been there to run his hands through the younger's snowy hair and listen to the painful sobs that Allen had kept in for a long period of time. It angered the Exorcist when he found out the reason for Allen's broken state. The superiors constant watch and doubtfulness on the boy's loyalty towards the Order. But the final breaking point was when one censured the boy in front of the whole Order.

The once approval friends looked away in disgust and had begun to treat the child with such repulsive attitudes that drove him away. There were very few who still supported the two's love; many, though, had cursed them to hell. It had taken Kanda many days to get his words through the his young lover's head. They did not matter, told them. They were nothing more than mere meat masses who were not capable of thought. It had taken many days for Allen to finally look at the Japanese Exorcist without fear of hurting his lover. Many, many days it had taken for the two to finally walk through the halls together, proudly once more.

And when Kanda reached his breaking point…Allen was right there with welcoming arms.

_We will never fall apart._

They bickered plenty, like any other couple. Sometimes their friends had to pull the couple away when their fighting became more physical rather than verbal. They would storm off to their separate rooms and wait. When both became lonely without the much needed presence of the other, the pair would attempt to crawl back to the other simultaneously and meet in the hallway with an awkward silence.

No matter how much one would yell at the other, both needed one another to survive the hell their superiors had created. Apologies would be spoken with silent smiles and once more they were inseparable. They never fell apart. They simply took time to cool their heads before becoming the other's half.

_We will always look ahead, our eyes focusing on the out of reach goal._

Dreams and hope had been placed in Allen by Kanda just as Allen had placed hopes and dreams in Kanda. Their goals were for the other to achieve and their dream was the achieve the lover's goal. Allen would try hard to fulfill the heavy, but delightful, burden Kanda had confined within him and Kanda would do the same. The goal to be the best, the goal to be the strongest; those were childish hopes in their eyes.

Allen just wanted Kanda.

Kanda just wanted Allen.

That was their goal.

Allen's dream was for Kanda to always be there for him.

Kanda's dream was for Allen to grow old and die by his side.

That was their dreams for one another.

Though sometimes the dream seemed to be insufferable and seemed to be a boulder on their shoulders, they would never betray that ray of trust that had been planted so carefully in one another. If their goals and dreams seemed too hard or too unbearable the couple would simply look ahead. Mana's goal for Allen had been adopted by Kanda as well: "Don't stop walking, keep moving forward." Together, two sets of eyes looking ahead into a distant future, not at all worried because they had one another.

_We will always be connected._

Kanda and Allen would never separate. When the couple was separated their golems would always keep them in contact with one another. And when one got back from a mission the other could crawl into his room. Others would just stay away the rest of the day and night, knowing that the couple needed their private time.

It was their private and intimate time to connect. Their silent sign of proving their love and loyalty to one another.

And when their activity was done they would cuddle, contentedly with one another. Their warm skin marred with the many battles they went off to. Though Allen's arm was disfigured, and though Kanda seemed to have a cold aura, it was mere flaws that both had managed to see past. There were connected, spiritually. Small signals and gestures that only they could read.

_And in the end…?_

Their time had come. The final battles approaching.

Allen's innocence eating him alive.

Kanda's curse slowly killing him.

It wouldn't be too long before their final breaths came. Soon their hopes and dreams would crumble as either Kanda or Allen fell. Their fingers intertwined with the other, small sad tears gracefully falling down the younger's face. Death was not what scared him. Silver eyes saw the very figure he loved. Losing him would be Allen's greatest loss. To lose Kanda would be Allen's downfall. Kanda felt the same. He knew Allen's heart beats were gradually coming to an end. Soon the being known as Allen Walker would be nothing more than a corpse and soon ashes to be blown into the wailing winds.

"I love you."

That was the last thing Kanda had ever heard from Allen again.

* * *

Okay, I'm sorry this is so short, the idea seemed too good for me to pass up. And GFS seemed to proud of me! Editted by: GiantFlyingSquirrel, thank you so much!

As for my promise on a lengthy story, I'm sorry! I have like, the first chapter but Its-A-Circle-Nyaa is editting it and she seems reluctant to give it back! So for now, humor me and hit the little "Review" button. Please? It always gives me so much inspiration. Also, point out all my mistakes! If you think I could have lengthened it at one part, tell me! If you believe the mood was not set up right, tell me! If I was too repedative, tell me! I believe I was...I dunno. Could be my lack of self-estem talkin. Anyways, thank you for reading this story. Just do me the big favor of reviewing, even if its just saying "Hi." I feel acknowledged when my mail-box has one review in it.

Chinchilla out! (And if I did spell this animal's name wrong, I am so sorry!)


End file.
